A missing scene for TCOT Crimson Kiss
by GratefullyDead
Summary: Characters as in the t.v. episode. This is just a little scene that could have happened.


This is a missing scene from Case of the Crimson Kiss, t.v. episode. Just before the trial starts, Paul Drake comes to tell Perry some information about the case.

Of course, these characters owned by CBS and/or Erle Stanley Gardner.

" . . .Fay Allison is gonna be sitting in the gas chamber just as sure a Burger wants to be governor," Drake said.

Perry Mason ran his hand through his hair and sighed, Drake was right, without a knock-out punch Fay would surely be found guilty. "I know," he said solemnly.

"Well, I better get going, and you'd better get some sleep." Drake let himself out the back door of Mason's office.

Perry sat at this desk staring at the stack of evidence in front of him, none of it good, all of it leading inexorably to the conclusion that Fay Allison had killed Carver Clement. He knew there had to be an answer. He shoved the papers in his brief case and headed out the door; Paul was right, he did need to get some sleep, he'd have to be on the top of his game tomorrow.

* * *

The buzzing of the door bell meant only one thing to Della Street: Perry Mason needed something and she figured it was going to be another long night. She staggered to the door, wrapping her robe around her. "Just give me five minutes and I can be dressed and ready to go," she said as she opened the door for him.

"Go where?" He clicked the door shut behind him.

"Wherever it is that we're going at quarter of twelve."

"Not going anywhere." He sat on the sofa. "I just need to talk."

Della sat next to him, "Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"No." He stood then, and started pacing, swiping his hand over his jaw. After a minute he asked, "Am I doing the right thing by taking this to trial?"

"Of course. You believe Fay's story don't you? You believe she's innocent?"

"I do, but now it's her life and . . . maybe I should have tried harder to get a plea to a lesser charge out of Burger."

"Now, that's crazy, Perry. Fay didn't kill that man and we know it."

"I wish you were on the jury." He sat next to her, his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. "I just wish I could make the evidence show that."

Della smoothed her hand down his back, "You will. You always do."

"It's more than that this time. Louise Marlow was my mother's best friend, more like a sister. I can't let her down . . . that'd be like letting Mom down."

Della understood what Perry's conundrum was now. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the check. "She knows, Perry."

"Yah," he said softly.

The only time Della ever saw Perry feeling melancholy was when he spoke about his mother. She knew little about his father except that he had been several years older than Perry's mother and their romance had been frowned on by her family. She knew Perry was about eleven when his father died. His mother had moved to Los Angeles then for a job, and had used the inheritance left by his father to send Perry to an all-boys prep school. His mother had died very suddenly just before he was to try his first criminal case. He rarely spoke about it. Della often wished she'd met Perry's mother, she had a lot of questions to ask her. "It's getting late, you'd better get some sleep."

"I know, I know. I just need to think this through." He leaned back against the soft cushions of the sofa. He was silent for several minutes. "Why would Fay risk her marriage to Dane Grover for someone like Carver Clement. It just doesn't make sense?"

"You're right, it doesn't. And, I don't think she did. I think there's another answer and I think Anita Bonsal holds the key. She doesn't seem like the type that Fay would befriend. If you ask me, those two girls move in different circles."

Perry knew he could always count on Della's intuition to help explain the sometimes unexplainable behavior of women; especially of his female clients. "Why?"

"Fay is a down-to-earth girl, wholesome and sweet. Anita seems to run with a faster crowd, she's more of a party girl. It seems a strange friendship."

"I suppose, but you have some friends that run with that party scene," Perry said.

"True, but I don't have any of them for roommates, and I certainly wouldn't count on them in a pinch." She pulled her legs up on to the sofa and nestled into the corner. "Anita Bonsal seems like a schemer and more the type to go after a rich older man like Clement."

"You know, you may just be right," he said with a smile. "What if…Anita was having an affair with Clement and Clement wanted to break it off because his wife found out. She killed Clement and moved Fay's clothes into the apartment to put the blame on Fay?"

"It makes sense in a strange kind of way." Della agreed. "I just can't see Fay Allison killing anyone."

"Neither can I, I guess that's what's so troubling about this."

"It's a mystery," Della agreed, letting a yawn escape her. "But, you'll figure it out, I know you will."

Perry was silent for a few long minutes. "Any chance I can stay here tonight?"

Della reached for his hand. "You need some sleep, Perry and so do I."

"I know, I …just…this one's got me rattled." He gave her a weary smile, "I promise to behave, I'm tired, too."

"Against my better judgment, I'll let you stay, but I'm waking you up by six forty-five, so you have time to go home and shower and change and not be late. Besides, I have to take Fay her clothes at the courthouse."

"It's a deal." He followed her into the bedroom and watched her slip out of her robe as he shed his suit jacket and trousers. "Did Louise bring you something nice for Fay to wear?" he asked pulling off his dress shirt.

"Yes, suitably demure for the courtroom."

Perry crawled into Della's bed in his t-shirt and boxers. "Would a little snuggle be permitted?" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his chest.

"I suppose." Della snuggled in close to Perry, enjoying the familiar warmth of his body.

She felt his hand slide gently over her thigh and she bit her lip to stifle a sigh.

"Mmm, this is exactly what I needed." He whispered as he let his lips drop a soft string of kisses over her shoulder.

Della wanted desperately to react to his movements, but she also knew that he needed sleep. The case was more important than anything, and there'd be time after the case was over, as there always was, for them to be together. She reached down and placed her hand over Perry's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She realized then that he had fallen asleep, his mind no longer tangled in the puzzlement of the case…at least until tomorrow.


End file.
